Dark Paradise
by Klaroline-lovegames
Summary: Season one rewritten! Caroline/Klaus/Enzo Not much of a summary, but Please read.
1. Chapter 1

In over a century I lived in secret hiding in the shadows alone in the world until now. I am a vampire and this is my story. I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk, but I have no choice. Have to know her.

Klaus thought this things as he stood on the roof to the house he that was owned by his 'Uncle'. Over the years may things have come and gone, but Klaus was not one of them. He looked down and took a step landing on his feet perfect as if its nothing more than a mere hop.

Caroline sat in her room writing out her emotions in her diary. She hadn't used it in a while till after the accident. Whatever she couldn't bare to say out loud, she marked it down on paper.

Dear diary

Today will be different. It has to be. I will smile and it will be believable. The smile will say I'm fine thank you, yes I feel much better. I'll no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents, I will start fresh be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through.

She stood in front of her mirror looking at her reflection. Caroline sighed. Her curls were done to perfect, skinny jeans and her white flared top fit right, and her make up was divine, but still for some reason she felt like something was missing. Maybe the good luck kiss her mother always gave her on the cheek for the first day of the school year, or maybe it was her father's words of encouragement that she felt she lacked. She pushed the thought away and walked down stairs to still getting used to her older brothers house. His name was Austin. (Imagine him like Alex Pettyfer).

He was 5 years older than her and came rushing back to his sister aid after the accident, and attended the funeral for her despite the problems her hand with his parents for being gay. Due to the stressful happenings Austin decide to take Caroline rather then send her off to their aunt and uncle that lived in Texas.

"Hey, Care...are you sure you are ready for this. I mean you can stay home and just relax?" Austin said serving his sister coffee.

"No, it's time I go...I can't just expect life to be easy because mom and dad died. I have to move on they would want that." Caroline said letting a long breath out. She looked at her brother and smiled. "Thanks for taking me in, Austin, you didn't have to."

"Yes I did, your my sister, I'm not leaving you again I promise." He took Caroline in his arms and hugged her tight. "Here before I forget lunch money." Caroline smiled and took it without a word. The door bell rung, Caroline grabbed her bag and kissed her brothers cheek. "I'll see you later."

Bonnie picked her up from her house and saw her brother through the window. "What I would do to your brother if wasn't gay." Austin looked up from the window feeling Bonnie's gaze and smiled. Her face got red and Caroline laughed. "So what would you do blush to death." Bonnie ignored him and hit her friends arm.

The car began to move and Caroline began taken deep breaths. She had to get over fears she could be scared of driving for the rest of her life. When Caroline looked out the window she could see the cemetery perfectly which made her lose focus Bonnie's story.

"So grams is telling me I'm physic. Our ancestor are from Salem; witches and all that I know it's crazy right, but she just went on and on about it and I like put this woman in a home all ready, but then I was thinking I predicted Obama, and Heath ledger and I still thing Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands." Bonnie waited for Caroline to give her opinion because that's what she always does, but after not eating anything she turn and saw Caroline gazing out the window lost in her own thoughts. "Caroline!" Bonnie shrieked Ina humor tone. "Back in the car."

"I did it again didn't I?" Caroline asked mental punching herself. "I'm sorry you were telling me that-"

"That I'm physic now." Bonnie said finishing Caroline's sentence for her. Caroline rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Right okay then predict something about me." Caroline Challenged for the first time during the ride she actually became relaxed.

"I see-" a crow flew into the window causing Bonnie to lose control f the car for five seconds, but for Caroline it felt like hours. The car spun to the next lane and Bonnie slammed her foot on the breaks to finally get the car to stop. "Oh my god, Caroline, are you okay?"

"yeah." She replied out of breath.

Klaus stood in the office looking at the lady in front of him. "I'm sorry sir, your transcript seems to be missing things." Klaus leaned forward and looked Into the ladies eyes.

"It's all there maybe you should look again." The woman nodded and glanced down robotically.

"You're right it's there." She said in a zombie like tone causing Klaus a smile form on his lips. He loved compulsion.

Caroline and Bonnie stood outside the glass doors of the office and stared at the new kid. Not kid Caroline thought the new guy. He was anything but a kid. "He's hot." Bonnie said biting her lip.

"How can you tell we only see his back?" Caroline laughed and started to walk with her friend to there lockers that happen to be right next to each other.

"It's a hot back- Elena alert." Bonnie said turning to place the things she did to need in her locker and began to decorate it.

"Oh my god, Caroline! Are you okay?" Elena asked forcing her into a hug and squeezed her tight with a great amount of strength. "Is she okay?" She turn to Bonnie who had a distance face.

"Elena, I'm right here, and yes I'm fine." Elena smiled and simply said good before walking away.

"That was weird." Both girls laughed and notice Jeremy's hazy blood shot eyes, and tipsy walking. "Does Elena not care her brother is walking around high!" Caroline complained following Jeremy in the guys restroom.

"Seriously? You couldn't wait till after school?" Caroline asked grabbing him by the chin checking out his face.

"Hey stop your not my mom so just leave me alone." Jeremy complain shoving her hands away.

"Well they clearly don't care, so just be happy I care enough about you to help you." She reached Jeremy's hand, but he grabbed her wrist first and grip her tightly pushing her into the mirror. Caroline gasped and tried to push Jeremy away. It wasn't like he was hurting her in a sexual way, or any kind of way at all, he was just scaring her.

"Is there a problem here?" Someone asked. Caroline never heard their voice before, but if she didn't know any better she could hear an accent.

She looked up and saw the guy from the office staring at the pair. "No." Caroline said pushing Jeremy away. "He's just a spoiled punk who is throwing his life away with drugs." She spat out walking pass Jeremy bumping his shoulder and out the restroom.

Klaus stared at the girl and awe. He forgot about the boy and followed her out the restroom. "Hey are you okay?" He asked running after her.

"You know what! I'm not and I'm tired to everyone asking me that. Fine y'all want to here I'm not okay, and I don't think I ever will be okay. My parents are dead and what am I suppose to do move on! How?" Caroline shouted in a whispered voice. Klaus was shocked by her out bursted and he saw her cheeks flush red. "I'm so sorry you were talking about with Jeremy, weren't you? I'm such a bitch." She laughed.

Klaus smirk shook his head. "No it's okay and I will say that I'm sorry about your parents but your probably tired of people saying that, yes?"

Caroline but her lip and nodded. "I'm Caroline, Caroline Forbes."

"I knew your quite the talk around here, maybe I should get your autograph and put it on eBay." He joked making her laugh. He stared at her smiled and one thing came to mind, beautiful. He pulled his gaze away and continued to laugh.

"Ugh I should have know you were just going to use me to make money, I should have ran when a had a chance, maybe it's not too late." Caroline played along.

"Oh no love, it's far to late my hooks are already in you there's no way you can leave." Caroline threw her head back and laugh hitting his arm.

"You're funny, hey you never told me your name?" She looked back at him.

"Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson. I am living with Zach Salvatore."

"Oh are you related to Zach?" Caroline brought her books to her chest and stop walking as did he. He scratched the back of his head,

"I'm a army brat, but when my parents died I came and stayed with him…he is my uncle." Caroline gasped and brought her hand to her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," klaus shook his head and laughed. "You're fine, I've moved on." He walked to his class and Caroline went to hers.

For the rest of the day thought Caroline about him. She didn't tell Elena because apparently she saw him first, and all ready declared a June wedding. Caroline rolled her eyes and decided to walk home.

She sat at her parents tomb stone writing in her diary

Dear diary

I made it through the day I must have said I'm fine thanks about 36 times and I didn't mean it once, but no one notice. When someone asks how are you, they don't really want an answer. And early today it seem Klaus really understood me for the one minute we talked. I was happy to see the have English, history, and gym with him, because he really seems like a cool guy.

Caroline bit her pen and notice a crow sitting on her parents tombstone. It began to crow.

"Hey bird." She waved and it just flapped it's wing. "Fine then don't answer." Fog came surround her feet to her elbow. Caroline stood up quickly and looked around. The bird continued to crow which freaked her out. "Shoo Bird shoo." The crow flew away and her heart rate went normal. "That's what I thought," she threaten. Caroline was weirded out enough so decided to leave, but when she turn the crow was in her face. "Crow!" The bird sounded making her jump. Caroline carefully picked up her bag and began to walk away quickly, but when she turn around for one last look she could have swore she saw a person standing behind one of the statues, and that's when she began to run.

Caroline ran down a hill too quickly and couldn't stop fast enough so she tumbled to the ground. She leaned against the tree to help her up and tried to run again, but she ran straight into Klaus. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Caroline let out a deep breath of relief and pointed to herself. "Were you following me?" She asked wanting to know if he was the man behind the statue. "No!" Klaus said quickly, "I uh- saw you fall."

"Uh huh and you guess happen to be hanging out I a cemetery?" She shot back still scared and wanted to know if he was watching her.

"I'm visiting Caroline, I have family here." Caroline mentally slapped herself for the second time today, but she couldn't help how great it was to hear her name roll of his tongue.

"Oh wow tackless, I'm sorry." She placed her hands on her stomach. "It's the fog it's making me foggy, and then there was the bird and it was all very Hitchcocky." Caroline ranted making Klaus smile. "That is the bird movie right, Hitchcock?" She asked laughing.

Klaus laughed nodded his head to answer her question about the movie. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Caroline's breath hitched. She never seen anything as beautiful as Klaus. His looked soft as a baby's bottom and lips as red as cherry, eyes green and blue as the sea. She laughed one more time as she watched him lifted his hand up to her hair and pull out a leaf. Klaus smiled and let it fall to the ground. "See you tomorrow, Caroline." He walked pasted her making sure their hands brush making her body shake. Caroline turn to say something but to her surprise he was gone.

Caroline sat on the couch, with a bowl of popcorn in her lap. She watched underworld for the tenth billion and still prayed for Selene to be okay against Marcus. She threw popcorn at the screen every time Michael popped on the screen. All he did was get hurt and called Selene to save him. I mean for gods sake he is the hybrid, why is he so dependent.

Caroline, threw a hand full of popcorn at the tv when she heard a knock at her door. "Coming." She yelled, running to the door. When she opened it Klaus was standing there smiling.

"Hello love, you forgot, your diary at the cemetery." Caroline gasped and quickly snatched it out his hands.

"Did you..."

"Read it, no. I wouldn't want anyone one to read mine."

"You write?" Caroline asked surprised.

"I used too. After lived as much years as I have you find it gets harder to write."

"What are you a month older than me?" Caroline teased hitting his arm playfully.

"A year actually." Klaus laughed looking down.

"Oh wow, well you better leave than grandpa." The pair laughed happily and looked at each other with smiled. "How did you know where I lived?"

"Small town I asked the first person I saw." Caroline nodded and bit her lip opening the door more for him. "Would you like to come in?"

Klaus smiled and nodded looking around at the threshold before setting his foot inside the house. Caroline just smiled and walked back to the living room.

"What's all this?" He asked referring to the popcorn.

"Oh well when I see someone I don't like I throw popcorn that screen." Klaus nodded sat down beside her. He watched as each time this Michael guy came on the screen she threw popcorn.

Klaus smiled and grabbed a hand full of pop corn and threw it at Caroline. She gasped and threw some back. "You're suppose to throw it at the screen!" She laughed.

"Oh well." Klaus said grabbing more popcorn and threw it at her again. Caroline got up and grabbed the bowl and flipped it on his head. Klaus slowly took it off and watched as Caroline laughed. "This is war." Caroline screamed and ran to the kitchen hiding behind the island on her knees as Klaus searched for her.

"I know you're here." Klaus said walking to the fridge and looked so something to get her with. He smiled and grabbed a can of whip cream. When he turn around a swarm of white powered fell on him. Caroline held the bad of flour laughed. "You think you're funny." Klaus asked.

"Yeah just a little." Klaus smirked and ran to her and grabbed her by the waist making her scream. He sprayed the can of whip cream over her head and laughed as she begged him to stop.

"What is going on here?" A deep voice asked making Klaus put down Caroline.

"Austin, hey we were just..." Caroline started, but zoned off.

"You were just..." Austin waited crossing his arms.

"We were just messing around."

"Well now your just going to clean, and buy me a new can of whip cream, because the guys love it." Caroline nodded and waited for her brother go upstairs before they stared to laugh.

"You got me in trouble." She pouted tucking her lip.

"You started it." Caroline rolled her eyes and handed klaus a broom.

After a few minutes Klaus realized Caroline was sitting on the bar while he cleaned by himself. "Hey, this is your house."

"This is your mess."

"You mean our mess." Caroline chuckled and grabbed the hose to the skin and sprayed him. "There I am cleaning." Klaus tried to say something, but Caroline spread him again. "If you don't stop that-" Caroline once again sprayed him and began to laugh. Klaus growled and slowly walked closer to her. She stop moving as he grabbed her by her legs and pulled her forward on the bar. She gasped and dropped the hose not knowing what he was doing. Klaus smiled and leaned forward into her, and listened to her heart beat rise. When their lips were inches apart Klaus lifted the hose and sprayed Caroline.

"You ass hole." She cried hitting his chest, but Klaus grabbed her hand and just smiled rubbing his thumb across her palm.

"Help me down." Klaus nodded and stood between her legs and lifted her by her thighs making her breath hitch. Their eyes never lost contact as he slowly lowered her. "You should go… it's getting late. I'll finish cleaning."

"But-"

"It's fine I will see you tomorrow." Klaus nodded and grabbed his jacket leaving the house.

Austin walked down stairs and smiled. "Should I be worried?"

"No, I don't know…he just understand you know."

Austin smiled and hugged his little sister. "Then don't push him away."

Klaus walked into Salvatore boarding house and watched as Zach looked up at him and just smiled. Poor guy didn't know he'd just been compelled by the most powerful creature in the world. Klaus flashed upstairs and smiled as he wiped the last of the flour of his face. When he turn around a crow flew in the room and out threw the window.

Klaus groaned and turn to see Enzo. "Hello, Brother."

"Enzo."


	2. Chapter 2

**so I redid this chapter because I didn't realize how ugly it came out the first time. Maybe this time it will he easier to understand and I will get some reviews:)**

* * *

"Enzo." Klaus said seeing his brother on the other side of the room.

"Hello, brother." Enzo smiled, he walked closer to Klaus and smiled.

"The crow is a bit much don't you think?" Klaus asked, looking up at the bird who was sitting above his head on a piece of wood that stretch across the room.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." Klaus rolled, and rolled his eyes at his brother annoying attitude.

"It's been 500 years Enzo, what do you want?"

"I missed my big brother." Enzo gave off a fake smile and pulled a book out the shelve. "This Stefan Salvatore lad won't like it when he comes to town and sees you nesting in his room."

"What makes you think I care?"

"I don't think you will care, but when they come for Elena, which they will you will have a problem."

"Two baby vampires are the lease of my worries." Klaus stated pushing Enzo out his way. "Now tell me, why you are really here."

"Now Klaus, I just wanted to come home and see you." Enzo said, trying to keep a straight face, but failed.

"Small towns bore you, there's nothing for you to do."

"Trust me, I found away to keep myself busy, but then again so do you."

"Why are you here now?"

"I can asked you the same question, but I think it has something to do with the little blonde cheerleader.  
She took my breath away that Caroline, she's a dead ringer for Sarah."

"Is it working Klaus, being around her, being in her world, does it make you feel alive." Enzo teased.

"She's not Sarah."

"Well lets hope not, we both know how that ended."

"Stop Enzo, I know what you're doing and it's not going to work."

Enzo smiled and pushed Klaus hard on the shoulder making him stumble back a few steps. "Come on Klaus, don't you crave it even a little. Lets do it together like old times. Go bed girls then rip them apart when were done like old times sake."

"Stop it." Klaus growled trying to keep his anger hidden.

"I saw a couple of girls that would be dying to meet us, or lets just just cut to the chase, lets just go straight for Caroline. Imagine what her blood taste like, I can."

"I said stop it." Klaus yelled showing his hybrid eyes. He flashed and grabbed Enzo by his throat and tossed him across the room. "If you touch her-"

"What will you do to me? Kill me? I am your brother klaus, you wouldn't want to harm you're own brother would you?" Klaus laughed and grabbed a stake from the table and stabbed it inside Enzo's stomach.

"You don't know half of what I would do to you if you as much as touch her, I will have you're head on a stick." Enzo growled and pushed Klaus off him.

"Kill me, your own brother for that whore."

"Watch what you say brother, before you lose your tongue."

"Honest Niklaus, if you think you can keep me away I won't, I will be there every second, so what do you say mate. Let the games begin." Before Klaus had a chance to say anything Enzo flashed off into the night.

* * *

Austin and Caroline walked into the Grill after cleaning the kitchen. Although Caroline wasn't hungry Austin begged her to come becomes he was trying to get over his recent break up. It was bad really, Austin walked in on his boyfriend giving head to there wife. In the boyfriends on words 'I found the power of Pussy and I'm not going back'. It wouldn't have been so bad if Caroline wasn't with him at the time. A big fight broke out and Austin broke up with him. Since it was Austin's house he made his ex-boyfriend leave the very same day. Caroline stayed with him that night and let him cry on her shoulder. She held him in her arms as he cried himself to sleep, she swore she could never hate anyone as much as she hated that guy.

"So have you started looking for a new guy?" Caroline asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I mean I've been looking around, but I'm still trying to get over, Robert. It was only a few day before mom and dad." Caroline's eyes flashed up at him and he mentally punched himself. "Oh shit, in sorry cry, I forget how close you were with them."

Caroline felt a tear escape her eye and she quickly wiped it. "No, it's fine." She smiled fixing her dress. "I'm moving on." Austin smiled and grabbed her hand.

"They love you Care, they would be proud of you."

"Why because I sit at there headstone everyday, and claim that I am 'moving on' yeah so proud." She crossed her arms and loved back at her brother and frowned. "They still loved you Austin, even with you being who you are, they may not have shown it the right away, but they did. I know they did."

Austin laughed and wiped a tear from the corner of Caroline's eye. "We are suppose to get over these things, not cry over them."

"You're right, let's move on. You know what lets find a new guy for you." Caroline scanned the bar and notice a guy wearing a scarf. BINGO.

"I'm going to hook you up with that guy." Caroline cheered standing up quickly, but Austin caught her wrist pulling her back.

"Don't." He begged, but she didn't listen. Caroline swatted his hand away and ran towards the guys. Caroline tapped his shoulder, she was stunned to see who cute he was. "It's all ways the cute ones." Caroline whispered, looking away.

"What?" The guy laughed causing Caroline to blush. He was British like Klaus, that's weird. Where are all these British people coming from.

"Hello, Love. Can I help you?"

"Yes I was wonder if you were gay." Caroline bluntly asked making him spit up his drink landing on her shirt. "I will take that as a no." Caroline answered in closing her eyes, and pierced her lips.

"What on gods green earth would make you think I'm gay?" Caroline shook her hands and let the bourbon splatter off her.

"The scarf." She laughed. The man laughed with her and handed her a napkin which she gladly took.

"I have you know many men wear scarfs."

"Yeah, and they happen to be too." The guy stop laughing and took off his scarf.

"There all better." Caroline laugh and bit her lower lip.

"Caroline Forbes." She said sticking out her hand.

"Enzo, Enzo Mikaelson."

"Oh...are you related to Klaus Mikaelson." Enzo nodded and rolled his eyes. "He didn't tell me he had a brother."

"Well, we aren't really close."

"Caroline is this guy bothering you?" Austin asked, walking up to his sister.

"What? No, we are just talking about how he is not gay." Caroline laughed, wrapping her arms around her brothers shoulder. "It was nice to meet you Enzo, but I have to head home."

"You too, Caroline." Enzo smiled, he lifted her hand from her side and kissed his softly. "I hope to see you again soon." Caroline blushed and a big smile grew on her face.

"I would like that."

"Come on Caroline, no flirting with guys in front of your big brother."

"It is a pleasure meeting you...I'm what did you say you're name was?"

"I didn't it's Austin, and it's a pleasure Enzo, see you later. Caroline, let's go." Caroline nodded and walked out the bar, but not before turning around to give Enzo one last look. There eyes met and she looked away quickly blushing wildly.

Enzo smiled seeing Caroline taking a back glance at him. She was so beautiful, just like Sarah. He remember meeting the Sarah, she came to town with a woman name Katherine. He pushed back the memories and looked back at the door. He tand walked out the bar a few minutes after them. He watched from the distance as Austin pushed Caroline teasing her about something. He used his vampire hearing and began to listen in.

"Wow Care, two British guys all within one day, as a brother I would say 'I'm proud of you' as a guardian I have to say 'that I'm worried about these guys.'

"Austin, they're brothers, so that is a no." Caroline breath out pushing her hair back. "Klaus is so sweet and caring but I don't need another Matt, and Enzo to super cute and funny, but I sure as hell don't need another Tyler." Caroline exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tyler was a dick." Austin agreed. Caroline began to think about Tyler's and hers big break that was recent, and felt tears fill her eyes. Austin seemed to notice too, so he pulled her in his arms as she let out a cried. "It's alright, you're okay."

"Why do people have to be so nasty and mean? Why wasn't he happy with me, I gave him everything!"

"You didn't? Austin started, but didn't finish his sentence.

"I'm so sorry Austin, I thought he was the one…I thought we would get married, and have kids, but I was wrong. As soon as he got what he wanted he dump me. Threw me away like trash." Enzo clenched his fist and clawed his nails into his palm.

"Caroline, guys suck, and I know from experience, but I don't think Enzo would do that, you are so beautiful and if Tyler couldn't see that fuck him, and he can go to hell." Caroline laughed and hugged her brother tighter. She felt him kiss her head and suddenly had a feeling that someone was watching them. She turn her head quickly and looked around the street, but saw nothing. "Let's get out of here, this is enough crying for one night." Austin nodded and kept his arm around his littler sister as they walked away in a comfortable silence.

Enzo hide quickly behind a building when Caroline turn to face him. He listen as the walked of into the night. He smiled and stuck his arms in his pockets, walking the opposite directions.

The score board was 1-1, but soon Enzo will win this game of cat and mouse doing anything he wanted with Caroline.

* * *

Caroline woke up and smiled. She got up and jumped in the shower washing her body and scrubbed her hair. She brushed her teeth and hair, then found her outfit for the day.  
She pulled out a pair of white shorts and a blue tank top that had ruffles in the front. She slipped in her flats and ran down stairs.

"Well doesn't some look cute." Austin smiled, he grabbed her a bowl and poured her some fruit loops.

"Austin, I look cute everyday, I don't see why it stands out to you today?" Caroline teased, trying to seem innocent.

"Yeah, but you are wearing both perfume and make-up, so let me guess you're going to see Klaus or Enzo today."

Caroline rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm not going to see Enzo, I don't even know him."

"But what about Klaus?" Austin countered.

"I mean we met and it was fun, but I don't know, he is super nice, but he would probably go for Elena, everyone does." Caroline whispered, hanging her head low.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Caroline, he was here yesterday with you, not Elena, not Bonnie. He was with YOU." Austin shouted, he pushed Caroline petty shoulder, and smiled. "Go to school, and you'll see." Caroline rolled her eyes and began to smile as she walked out the door.

* * *

Klaus was at his locker when he felt someone behind him. He turn around and saw Elena smiling. Klaus rolled his eyes and shut his locker. "Hello, Elena, what do I own the pleasure."

Elena twirled her finger in her hair and blushed. "There's a bonfire tonight, I was wondering if you wanted to come."

Klaus wanted to say no, but the thought of Caroline being there made him smile. Sadly Elena thought she was the reason to his sudden happiness. "Great, I will see you there." Before Klaus could say anything the annoying brown eye girl skipped down the hall.

"Well that's fucking bloody perfect."

"What's 'fucking bloody perfect'?" A voice behind him said trying to do an British accent, but failed terribly. Klaus turn to see Caroline smiling at him as she fixed the bag on her shoulder.

"Ummm, nothing. I heard about this bonfire tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come...with me."

Klaus watched as Caroline tried to hide her blush by looking down at the floor as she played with the blonde ends of her hair. "I would like that." Klaus smiled, he grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. "See you later on."

Caroline groaned as Elena mention her hot date for the bonfire. She didn't give any names because she wanted it to be a surprise for her hands. Caroline smiled thinking about her and Klaus sitting around the laughing. "Earth to, Care, are you there?" Bonnie said, pulling Caroline out her thoughts.

"What? Yeah! I was just thinking." Bonnie looked at her wanting to say something, but Elena brought the attention back on her, and she super no name date.

Caroline looked up and saw Klaus sitting by himself outside. He sat there looking out at the sky thinking, about what? His brother coming to town maybe.

"Well, as much fun as this is, I'm going to go." Caroline smiled grabbing her lunch and walked towards the exit. Caroline walked outside and saw Klaus turn around in the table. Their eyes met and a smile grew on his face. "Hello Caroline."

Bonnie smiled as Caroline sat beside Klaus and began to laugh and talk with him. "Aren't they cute." Bonnie smiled looking at Elena.

"No! He doesn't like her." Elena said, instantly. She crossed her arm and stabbed her fork into her salad.

"What how do you know?" Bonnie asked in outrage. She really thought they liked really cute.

"Because he likes me, and I have proof. He is my date for tonight." Bonnie's eyes widen, and she turn to look at Klaus and Caroline who continued to laugh.

* * *

Caroline listen to Klaus as he talked about his past adventures. "So, you didn't tell me you had a brother." Caroline said bluntly. The question had been eating away at her. Why wouldn't Klaus tell her about Enzo.

"What?"

"I meant Enzo, he is really nice. He told me you were his brother." She watched Klaus's jaw clench as she spoke of his brother. "He also said y'all weren't close."

Klaus looked away and cursed under his breath. "Well love, I'll would be lying if I didn't say I didn't want y'all to know each other."

"Why? He seems nice."

"Did he go up to you?" Klaus asked, she watched as her face went up in a smile.

"No, I went up to him." Klaus frowned and felt something tug at his heart. Why would she go to him?

"Why?"

"Because I thought he was gay, i wanted to set him up with my brother, but then he ended up to he your very straight brother."

Klaus forgot about his anger and began to laugh. "Why would you think he was gay?" Surely no Mikaelson was gay.

"Because he was wearing a scarf, I mean what guy wears scarf." Caroline laughed, she covered her face in his shoulder and began to laugh. "I was so disappointed her wasn't gay."

"Yeah well he isn't, he is actually a heart breaker." Klaus started, he wanted to let Caroline the real Enzo. "He is a bad guy Caroline, and in not saying this just because, I just don't want you to her hurt. Everyone that Enzo just gets hurt."

"And what about you?" Caroline asked biting her lower lip. "Will you hurt me?"

"I would never dream of it." Klaus smiled, and watched her cheeks blush red. She lowered her head trying to hide her smile. "I'm afraid I have to go, but I will see you at the bonfire." Caroline nodded and looked as Klaus stood up from his spot and walked to his car. Caroline made mental note to stay away from Enzo and maybe Klaus later on about what happen between them.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I feel bad for not update any stories, but I need you all to believe that I haven't gave up on Klaroline. I am just very busy with school and my midterms are coming up. I know this just sounds like an excuse but I promise after all this blows over I will update all my stories. I already started on the ending rewrite for let love bleed red, and I'm trying to make a super long chapter for you kill me in a good way. I will try to update soon, and thankfully Sumer is just around the corner and I can update a lot during that time.:) don't give up on me I promise I'll be better § Love Klaroline-lovegames 


	4. Chapter 4

"Austin!" Caroline screamed from up stairs standing in her pajamas. Her hair was curled perfectly and her makeup was light.

"What!" He yelled swinging the door open.

"I don't know what to wear and I'm going to meet Klaus at the bonfire." She huffed slamming her on her hips.

"Like a date." Austin tease elbowing her side.

"No, like a- umm..." Caroline bit her lip but gave up. "Yes like a date."

"Aww Care-Bear, I'm proud of you." She blushed and felt Austin snatch the pants from her hands.

"Okay first off these pants are a no like ever, why did you but them." Austin stated walking towards her closet. "These are so 2 season ago." Austin laughed throwing a hand full of clothes out her clothes. "This is... I'm not even going to say what I'm thinking." Caroline hit his arm and watched him threw a shirt in the trash bin in the corner of her room. "Now this, this is safe." Austin smiled pulling out red pants, white baggy shirt, and blue jean jacket. "Wear your white converse and there you go." Caroline nodded and looked around her room which look like her closet threw up.

She saw Austin walk towards her dresses and open the first drawer. "Austin stop it!" Caroline demanded seeing which he opened.

"At least your panties are up to date." She roughly pushed him and crossed her arms.

"When I get home I expect all this to be hung up, and don't even think about looking through my desk."

"Care, what kind brother would I be if I didn't."

"Get out." She laughed, shutting the door in his face.

Caroline picked up the outfit and quickly put it on.

* * *

Klaus waited by the bridge patiently. He was trying to hide from Elena who was ever clingy. "Hey." He turn to see Caroline's friend. Her name a Bennie he thinks.

"I'm Bonnie, and Elena is looking for you."

"Well I'm hiding from her, so if you will please don't tell her."

Bonnie crossed her arms and felt anger in her. "If you didn't want to be with her why did you ask her out?"

"I didn't, she forced me to be her date, I asked Caroline to the bonfire." Bonnie gasped and looked back at Elena.

"But Elena said you liked her."

"No! Heavens no. There's something about Caroline she makes me feel." Not like a monster. Human. Capable of feelings. "Alive."

"Well then you need to tell Elena that before she ruins everything." Bonnie and Klaus turn back to see Caroline walking with her arms crossed over her chest.

* * *

"Hey, Elena." Caroline smiled. Elena smirked in a thin line.

"How are you?"

"As fine as I can be, coming back to a bonfire." Caroline said nervously, she saw the road leading to the bridge and frowned.

"First time you been to one of these since the accident." Elena bluntly said, she took a sip of her drink and smiled.

"Yeah, it's just hard you know."

"No, I don't know. My parents are still alive, unlike yours. Because you practically killed them."

Caroline felt a pain shoot to her heart. "Why are you being such a cold bitch?"

"I'm not." Elena said with a smiled. "You asked me if I knew, and I simply said I didn't."

"You know you could show a little sympathy."

"You're right, I'm sorry, I'm mad and I'm taking it out on you which isn't cool." Elena frowned kicking her feeling the dirt.

"Well why are you mad."

"My date isn't with me."

"Oh okay, I'm going to stay out of that one." Caroline smiled and looked around.

"Have you seen Klaus?"

"No. Why?"

"Well he asked me to the bonfire, that's the only reason why I'm here."

"Funny because he is my date."

"What? No he asked me."

"Well it seems like he changed his mind and asked me."

"What a dick." Caroline mumbled under her breath.

"Don't worry Caroline, you won't always be second choice." Elena smiled and grabbed the drink out of Caroline's hand. "But as for now, I'm going to find him and you can find Bonnie and have a girls night I guess."

Caroline let her head hang and she slowly nodded. "A sure I guess it's not like that's new."

"Great thanks, I knew you would understand." Elena smiled and ran off.

Caroline felt her eyes shine with tear. She fixed the small bag on her shoulder and searched for her keys. "Caroline." Someone called out to her making her heart hurt more. It was his voice. The same sweet accent voice that hurt her. She kept walking hoping he would leave her alone.

"Caroline." He called once again.

"Seriously! Take a hint." Caroline said spinning around quickly.

"What's going on? Talk to me." Klaus begged grabbing her hand, which Caroline snatched back quickly.

"You know you had me so worried about Enzo, I couldn't see you were no better than him."

"What are you talking about? Caroline, where is this coming from?"

"Just leave me alone okay!" Caroline shouted pushing Klaus away.

"Caroline, please stop!" Klaus said grabbing her hands, but she would just push him harder.

"No! You stop. God I was so stupid to think that anyone would put me first, well I hope you have fun with Elena, you deserve each other." Caroline spat escaping his grasp and stomped to her car.

Klaus was fuming. He felt anger pouring out his body with every step he took. No more than hours before he claimed her wouldn't hurt her like Enzo, but as of right now he wasn't looking so good.

"Hey Klaus, there you are." Elena came running up with a smiled. "I started to think you wouldn't show up." Elena ran her hands up his chest and let out an annoying chuckle.

"Elena." Klaus frowned grabbing her hands and pushed them away. "I don't know what you told Caroline, but we will never be together."

Elena rose her hand up and slapped him roughly. "Why her? I am always first choice! Me! Not her." Elena shouted grabbing attention of people around them.

"Well I guess this is new to you isn't." People came around them and the music stop. "We will never happen, Elena, so get that into your head."

"What is she that I'm not? She is nothing compared to me!"

"Elena." A voice called to her. It was Bonnie. "How could you say that? She is our best friend."

"No Bonnie, she's your best friend. She means nothing to me." Elena spat walking way from the crowd.

Bonnie clenched her fist and stomped after her. "How could you be this way when she needs us the most."

"Because I don't need her to ruin everything I have planed."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, I just need to be alone." Elena whispered running to her car.

When Elena made it to her car she looked beside her and saw the blonde haired girl sitting beside her. "Well she hates him, so plan A is going smooth."

The girl with the blonde hair smiled and grabbed on to Elena's shoulder. "You have been much use to me, but now I must let you go."

"But what about Enzo?"

"Leave him to me, now go do the thing I told you to do." Elena nodded and waited for the girl to get out the car before driving away.

* * *

Caroline walked into the grill with tears in her eyes. Klaus was suppose to be different from the rest. He promised her wouldn't hurt her. She had high hopes for nothing. She walked towards the bar, but stop at the familiar British voice calling her.

"Hello Caroline, aren't you suppose to be at the Bonfire tonight? I heard it was your kind of scene." She turn around and saw Enzo nesting a bottle of bourbon.

"I was, but I decide to turn in yearly." Caroline gave him a smile and rocked back and forth of her feet.

"You have tears in your eyes. Why?"

"Your brother sums it all up in one good word." She whispered wrapping her arms around herself.

Enzo stood up and pulled out a chair for Caroline signaling her to take a seat. "Tell me all about it." Caroline told him from the beginning to the end. Apart of him didn't believe Klaus would actually hurt Caroline.

"Well that was his loss, love."

"But he promised, he promised he wouldn't hurt me." Enzo took her hand and held it gently. He looked into her eyes and smiled softly.

"I guess he can't see whats right in front of him." His eyes flicked down to her lips, he leaned in only to have her pull away.

"What are you doing?" She asked, moving her hand away from him.

"I'm sorry, I was caught up in the moment." Caroline nodded and pointed towards the door.

"Thank you Enzo, for listening to me, but I have to go."

"You welcome, Caroline. It seems I must go to. I hope to see you later." She nodded, flashing a smile, and quickly left. He cursed under his breath and flashed home.

* * *

Klaus stomped to his car after the blow out with Caroline. He looked down to get the keys out, but when he looked up she was there leaning against his car with eyes full of tears. "Caroline." He whispered running to her.

"Why can't I be mad at you?" She asked running into his arms.

"Caroline, I'm so sorry, I didn't know Elena thought I was her date, I never planed on going with her." Her hands ran up his arms to cup his face.

"I know that now." She smiled. He looked at her face and noticed her eyes focused on his lips.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"I said kiss me." Klaus didn't need to be told twice. He cupped her face and pushed her lips to his. They stood that way till she pulled away and ran her hands up his chest.

"I felt nothing." She whispered pushing him way softly. "I feel nothing for you Niklaus Mikaelson." He felt his heart clench and he step back.

"But I thought..."

"You thought wrong." Caroline said bitter walking away from him towards the bonfire.

Caroline walked into her house and saw Austin seating at the table waiting for her. "Hey." She said trying to sound normal.

"Don't bother to pretend, Bonnie came by asking for you, she told me what happen." Caroline but her lip and threw herself in her brothers arm.

"Why is it the guys I want, never want me?" She whispered as he gently rubbed her hair.

"Because they're idiots, and if they don't want you, they can go to hell."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For always being there."

"Always."

"And forever."

* * *

Enzo walked into the house and picked up the bourbon. He tried to kiss her, but she pulled away. His hand gripped the top of the bottle till it crushed under his palm. The glasses cut into him but he didn't care, it would heal. He continued pace lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear he door open.

"Enzo." The sweet angelic voice called to him. He spun and saw Caroline at the door way.

"Caroline, what are you doing here?"

"I really needed to see you." Caroline walked over the him and roughly pushed her lips on his. Enzo carefully backed her up to the wall grabbing her ass to lifted her up.

"Enzo, I can't stop thinking about you I-" she was to say something else but Enzo stabbed the broken piece of the bottle into her stomach making her gasp.

"Enzo." She cried in pain.

"Oh shut up and pull it out, you'll heal quickly." She pierced her lips and roughly pulled out he bottle.

"And here I thought you loved me?" She laughed getting to her feet.

"Oh shut up Sarah, I could never love you after what you did."

Sarah moved her blonde hair to the side and smirked. "At lease I fooled one or you. How did you know it was me?"

"Because she pulled away today." He said bitterly.

"What a bitch. I would never do that."

"I know, you're a slut."

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

"Of course I did...why are you here."

"Well rumors spoke of the new me, I had to come see for myself."

"You leave her alone." Enzo flashed towards him, but Sarah lifted her hand muttering a few words making him fall to his knees in pain. "You forget Klaus isn't the only hybrid. And I can do what ever the hell I want to do."

She slowly lifted he pain and walked towards him. "As much as I'll love to stay and have fun with you, I can't have people knowing I'm in town yet." Enzo tried to flash away, but she threw him to the wall. "Sorry but this will hurt...a lot."

Enzo screamed as she pressed her fingers to the side of his head. She closed her eyes and watched his memories fly past her. Sarah frowned seeing how long Enzo has really been in town. Everything she was seeing Caroline's face would he there. Caroline. Caroline. Caroline. Everything was Caroline. She gripped his head tighter and heard him scream louder. Blood poured out from his ears and his brain was completely fried.

Sarah left him drop to the floor as she flashed away.

**Go on tumblr and follow me:) Briana_Mikaelson **


End file.
